


Hasty Riser

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Sex, Beleriand, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Re-embodied elves, Sexual Politics, Valinor, idiots in valinor times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Celegorm and his various lovers throughout the ages.A collection of ficlets from tumblr prompts, unrelated to one another. (url:@arofili)
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Aredhel/Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	1. Celegorm/Aredhel + "Love is overrated."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adanedhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/gifts), [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts), [falindis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falindis/gifts).



> (insert dick joke about the meaning of "Tyelkormo" here)
> 
> These are organized in a loosely chronological order, but really they don't have anything to do with one another and don't necessarily exist within the same story/verse.  
> I'm kind of amused at the horny nature of all the Tyelko prompts but, well, that's Celegorm for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For adanedhel - some Tyelko romantic angst, ft. aro!Aredhel :)

“Love is overrated,” Írissë dismissed.

Tyelkormo laughed, because it was easier than coming up with a reply. He couldn’t lie to save his life, and he didn’t want to argue with her, not today. Not when it was such a beautiful morning and they were all alone and she might decide to let him fuck her later.

“I mean, really,” she continued, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Turno’s _ridiculous_ around Elenwë, and I cannot imagine how tiresome it must be for Finno and Maitimo to always be sneaking around like they do!”

Tyelkormo could imagine. He could imagine it very well. But he didn’t say that.

“At least no one is horrified to find out you’re fucking, if you’re in love,” he joked. Hinted. He knew what she’d say, but there was no reason not to _try_ …

Írissë snorted. “Like I care about that. If I want your cock I’ll take it, romance be damned.”

And he’d let her, damn it. Nelyo told him to grow some balls and just _ask_ her, but it was one thing to kiss your cousin when you were both in love and another to bare your soul when you were already well past that in some ways and had sworn off the others.

“Is that an invitation?” Tyelkormo asked instead of confessing. He grinned, because he did love that side of her, and he’d take what he could get and not press for more than she was willing.

She looked at him sidelong, smirking. “Maybe,” she teased, “or maybe you’ll take mine.”

He couldn’t stop his cheeks from reddening, but he grinned back at her. “Exciting,” he said, just imagining himself utterly at her mercy. But then again, his heart already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619585431038787584/17-with-aredhel-and-celegorm).


	2. Celegorm + "Watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some idiots in Valinor times for Isilloth, ft. Celegorm/Aredhel and Curufin/Aredhel! Huan is an enabler.

“Watch me,” Tyelko proclaimed.

Írissë and Curvo exchanged a look. _How much do you want to bet he breaks his arm?_ she asked him silently.

Curvo’s gaze flickered from her to his brother, who was talking to Huan in grunts only they could understand. _I’ll be the one to tell my father if he does,_ he replied. _And if he doesn’t?_

She grinned. _I’ll tell your father the_ next _time he hurts himself doing something stupid._

_Not good enough; it’s your turn anyway._

“Alright then, I’ll suck you off,” she said aloud, and Curvo choked.

“ _Not_ what I was going for!” he spluttered, and though usually she was much more alluring to Tyelko than to him, he couldn’t deny the thrill of excitement that ran through him at her knowing smirk.

“Are you looking?” Tyelko demanded. He stood astride Huan’s back, half-crouched with his arms spread out. “I can do it!”

Curvo wasn’t sure if he wanted to root for his brother to succeed or not, but he didn’t have long to decide. He and Írissë both turned to watch as Tyelko barked, and Huan took off, racing toward the pine tree on the other side of the clearing, clearly enjoying this pointless stunt as much as his master.

To his credit, Tyelko did not fall off—instead he _leaped_ up into the air, boosted by Huan, and scrambled to grab at the lowest-hanging branches. Curvo held his breath as his brother wrapped a hand around a branch, nearly slipped—and held on, hanging from the tree and whooping with delight.

“I _told_ you I could do it!” he crowed.

“This is not going to be good for his ego,” Curvo observed, pointedly not looking Írissë in the eye as she groaned and rolled over to face him.

“Trousers down,” she ordered. “Let’s see if I can get you to finish before he realizes what’s happening and climbs down for his turn.”

Curvo, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, obliged. Tyelko was so distracted by his victory, clambering even higher up the tree, that by the time he realized that the whines from below were _not_ being made by Huan, it was far too late for him to stop them.

“What are you— _Námo’s balls_!” he shrieked, peering between the pine needles to see his lover with her face buried between his brother’s legs, clearly enjoying herself.

Curvo bit his lip and clutched a clump of grass in his fist. “Her idea,” he gasped as a beet-red Tyelko scrambled down the tree. “I bet against you breaking your arm— _ahh_!” he cried out, forgetting to needle his brother as Írissë did something _just right_ and he entirely lost himself in his release.

A loud _crash_ and a _snap_ and a _scream_ behind her made Írissë let go of him far too soon. She spat Curvo’s seed onto the ground and let out a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a groan as she saw what Tyelko had done.

“Damn you, Tyelko!” she shouted, scrambling over to where he lay cradling his arm. “Did you have to wait for me to win until _after_ I’d already given Curvo his prize?”

“My turn?” he asked hopefully, wincing as Írissë tore his shirt to make a makeshift sling for his injured arm.

“I guess I’ll have to tell Atar what happened after all,” Curvo drawled. Leave it up to Tyelko to make him both win _and_ lose a bet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619621548556419072/tumblr-is-fucking-up-the-formatting-so-im).


	3. Celegorm/Aredhel + "You could have died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for Isilloth!

“You could have died,” he hisses. “You—you were supposed to go _back_ , stay _safe_ —”

She slaps him. She never pulls her strength with him, but this time she’s more forceful than usual. He stumbles back, astonished at her wrath.

“I thought after all this time,” she growls, “that you understood who I was, Tyelko. I am not the kind of nís who _goes back_. And _you_! You could have died just as easily, like your _stupid_ father—”

“Don’t you _dare_ bring my father into this!” he shouts. It’s too soon, the wound too raw—but he’s not the only one who lost someone in the time they’ve spent apart, and she’s not at all apologetic.

“Your father is _directly_ responsible for what happened to Elenwë!” she snaps. “To Itarillë’s foot! To every single person we lost on the Ice—it’s his fault, and _his_ death is his fault too!”

He goes to slap her back, but she catches his arm before the blow lands and shoves him onto the ground. She’s glad she picked an isolated spot in the woods for this confrontation, because suddenly her blood runs hot in her veins and she’s not about to wait to get what she’s been denied all these years.

She’s tearing at his clothes, still gripping his wrists, and he’s pushing back at her but not in an attempt to escape. They’re kissing, fierce and messy and angry, and she curses his name even as they settle into the rhythm of sex.

She breathes heavily when they’re done, draping herself over him and still pinning his arms to the forest floor. He looks up at her, dazed and smug, and she gives him another biting kiss just to make him wince.

“We’re good?” he rumbles.

“Fuck you,” she replies, but her heart’s not in it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620861498370277376/isilloth-asked-so-32-aredhelcelegorm-if).


	4. Celegorm/Fingolfin + "This is why we can't have nice things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who said "They broke a tower. In a stronghold. After a battle." I'd never considered this pairing before, but it was fun!  
> Set during the Dagor Aglareb, 7 years before the Quenya ban, so not using their Sindarin names.

“ _This_ is why we can’t have nice things,” his nephew admonished, shaking his head as he stared down at him. “You’ll just go and break them.”

“If you don’t break them first,” Ñolofinwë snapped.

“I would _never_.” Tyelkormo grinned wolfishly.

Ñolofinwë did not have the patience for Tyelkormo’s antics, not today. “Help me up,” he ordered.

Tyelkormo crouched next to him, admiring the pile of rubble that pinned him down. Ñolofinwë winced, struggling to push it off, but pain shot through his arm and chest as he did so; he must have broken some bones.

“But it’s so entertaining to have the High King of the Noldor at my mercy,” Tyelkormo purred, sounding like one of the animals whose tongue he knew. “Who knows what sort of things I could negotiate out of you, if I kept you lying here long enough?”

Ñolofinwë tried to laugh; even with half a fallen tower on him, he was not intimidated by his brother’s wildest son. “Someone with a better sense of loyalty will help me out eventually,” he said, “and I will reward _them_ as I see fit, and punish you.”

“The same way you punished poor Maitimo?” Tyelkormo asked, narrowing his amber eyes. “Fucking him into submission?”

If Tyelkormo thought such lewd rumors would humiliate him, he did not know the first thing about Ñolofinwë. He laughed, flashing a menacing smile of his own.

“As if my son would let me,” he admonished. “No, Maitimo is his and his alone.”

A flicker of uncertainty flashed across Tyelkormo’s face. “You…”

“Of course I know.” Ñolofinwë rolled his eyes. “Although he seems to be under the delusion that I am ignorant. I would beg you not to tell either of them, though I doubt they would believe _you_.”

Tyelkormo chewed his lip thoughtfully, lifting a small chunk of rubble off of him. “Hm,” he said. “Then in what way would you _reward_ the loyal soldier who freed you?”

So _that_ was what he wanted; Ñolofinwë had not been sure if his flirtations thus far had been meant to shock and upset him, or if Tyelkormo had been testing the waters. Perhaps Tyelkormo hadn’t known earlier, either—he certainly had not been expecting Ñolofinwë to respond favorably.

“If you want me to fuck you, you need only ask,” Ñolofinwë rumbled. He was sure he was less alluring trapped under a pile of rubble than he would have been towering over his nephew in his best robes, but Tyelkormo was a hunter and a warrior. A little dirt would not be enough to dissuade him.

Tyelkormo leaned back on the balls of his heels, letting out a bark of laughter. “Well!” he exclaimed. “Perhaps I _will_ keep my mouth shut about what you know, half-uncle. But who said anything about _you_ doing the fucking? It would be _my_ reward, after all.”

“Get this tower off me and we can negotiate the terms,” Ñolofinwë said amicably. He had not anticipated this turn of events, but he was willing to work with them—and it was always a good idea to better know one’s rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619777310371020800/28-this-is-why-we-cant-have-nice-things).


	5. Celegorm/Mairon + "People are staring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For falindis!  
> I’m veeerrryy vague on context here, but I do think this is post-reembodiment for both of them, so like. Fifth or Sixth Age Valinor, probably. They’re both awful, terrible bastards and I love them.

“People are staring,” Mairon realized, glancing around the streets of Tirion.

Tyelkormo chuckled, low and rich. “It’s not often an elf walks around with a Maia bitch on his leash.”

Mairon glared at him. “I’m not your bitch,” he reminded him. “And we left the leash at home.”

“It’s called a _metaphor_ ,” Tyelkormo said. “And I don’t have to have you collared and muzzled in public for everyone to know you’re _mine_.”

Mairon pouted. “They don’t know a thing,” he protested. “They still think Huan and I were at each other’s throats in Beleriand—”

Tyelkormo waved a hand lazily. “They _think_ they know,” he pointed out. “That’s what’s important. And besides, you like it this way. You like being mine. And you wouldn’t be here if the Valar didn’t believe I had you entirely under my control.”

“Or if my true Master didn’t believe I had you wrapped around my finger.” Mairon smirked. He and the Fëanárion had different reasons for agreeing to this deception, this strange contractual relationship, and neither of them were well-loved in Valinor. But it worked, and they were both permitted to roam freely through Tirion with each other’s supervision, and well, Mairon did enjoy it when Tyelko put a leash on him.

“Hush,” Tyelkormo said lightly, a smirk spreading across his face. “We wouldn’t want anyone overhearing that confession, would we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620976755849789441/38-or-50-with-maironcelegorm).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
